jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Benutzer Diskussion:Clone Trooper
!' Wir haben , den . . Es ist Uhr.|TCW-Icon-Technik.png|95|300|10|0px|auto|auto|0px}} |- |} Gib uns ein Feedback zu dieser Nachricht Fragen Hallo CT, wenn du allgemeine Fragen hast, kannst du sie z.B. hier auf deiner Benutzerdiskussionsseite (hier) stellen - Darth Schorsch kriegt sonst irgendwann eine kleine Krise ;-) - artikelspezifische Fragen gehören natürlich am besten auf die Diskussionsseite des Artikels. Du kannst eventuelle Fragen auch unkompliziert im Chat stellen, links in der Leiste verlinkt. Es kann ein bisschen dauern, bis sie dort beantwortet werden, aber meist werden sie beantwortet. Rorret Disku 21:29, 13. Feb. 2011 (CET) :Okay Danke.. Habe erst vorhin bemerkt das bei letzte änderungen das steht wenn ich hier was schreibe.. Also schreib ich die nächsten Fragen einfach hier hin ;) Clone Trooper 21:34, 13. Feb. 2011 (CET) Vorschau right|350px Hallo Clone Trooper, vielen Dank für deine kürzlichen Änderungen in der Jedipedia. Mir ist aufgefallen, dass du kurz hintereinander mehrere kleine Bearbeitungen an ein und derselben Seite vorgenommen hast. Durch die vielen kleinen Änderungen werden nämlich die Letzten Änderungen mehr oder weniger damit überflutet. Da viele Benutzer diese Spezialseite benutzen, möchte ich dich bitten, in Zukunft von der Vorschaufunktion Gebrauch zu machen (siehe Bild). Die Schaltfläche „Vorschau zeigen“ befindet sich direkt neben der mit „Seite speichern“. Vielen Dank. CC-307 19:29, 14. Feb. 2011 (CET) :Vielen dank für den Hinweis .. Leider ist mir jetzt erst aufgefallen das ich in einen Artikel zweimal den gleichen Text geschrieben habe. Den doppelten werde ich jetzt mal beseitigen was dann zwar eine weitere editierung ist aber immerhin steht der Text dort dann nicht mehr doppelt. Sollte so etwas noch einmal vorkommen so bitte ich dies zu entschuldigen. Clone Trooper 19:33, 14. Feb. 2011 (CET) Frage - Bilder Upload Huhu, ich hab mal ne Frage. Wenn ich ein Bild Uploade muss ich ja die Lizenz angeben.. Wenn es nun TM ist welches von den Codes muss ich dann von hier nehmen? Clone Trooper 14:27, 16. Feb. 2011 (CET) :Alle Bilder, die aus Star Wars-Werken stammen und somit geschützt sind, müssen mit der Vorlage gekennzeichnet werden. Ansonsten kannst du hier noch ein paar Infos zu dem Thema erhalten. Gruß, '''Lord Tiin Nachricht? Artikel 18:02, 16. Feb. 2011 (CET) ::Ok Thx für die Info. Clone Trooper 18:10, 16. Feb. 2011 (CET) The Clone Wars (Handyspiel) Hallo Clone Trooper, ich hab die Formatierung in dem Artikel normalisiert. *Ich verstehe deine Idee, da Navileisten einfügen zu wollen, aber das ist da ganz Fehl am Platze. Mitten im Artikel sollte es keine ausgeblendeten Informationen geben. Nicht umsonst sind das Navigationsleisten, also eine Vorlage für die Navigation, nicht für Artikelinhalt. *Weiter sollte im Text nicht mit breaks gearbeitet werden, sondern mit Leerzeilen. Falls es unbedingt sein muss, muss man mit divs auch aufpassen, dass man keine ungerade Zahl benutzt. Im Normalfall haben div in Artikeln aber auch nichts verloren (dafür gibt es dann Vorlagen). *keine Links in Überschriften. *auch keine anderen Formatierungen in Überschriften Das war glaub ich erstmal alles. Bitte sieh das nur als Tipps an, da du ja noch neu bist, kannst du das meisten davon auch noch gar nicht wissen. Auf gute Zusammenarbeit. Pandora -bin wichtig- Diskussion 18:11, 18. Feb. 2011 (CET) :Danke für die Infos. Von den meisten Sachen habe ich sowieso noch kaum Ahnung. Wenn ich irgendwelche großen veränderungen in Artikeln machen oder neu erstelle benutze ich meist einen anderen Artikel als Vorlage bzw. zB. diese einklappdinger hab ich von woanders kopiert und dann den text geändert.. Werd die nachher und den rest alles korrigieren nachdem ich das spiel durch hab und den rest geschrieben habe.. *Ja.. Ich hab das spiel :D Habs sogar extra für den Artikel neu angefangen^^* Auf gute zusammenarbeit. Clone Trooper 18:27, 18. Feb. 2011 (CET) ::Huhu, ich würde gerne einen eigenen Artikel über The Force Unleashed (Handyspiel) schreiben.. Allerdings ist mir das aus irgendweinem Grund nicht möglich da es bereits einen abschnitt darüber in the force unleashed gibt.. Kann mir wer sagen wie das geht oder hat das spiel schon seinen eigenen artikel? Clone Trooper 21:46, 18. Feb. 2011 (CET) :::Bei The Force Unleashed wurde entschlossen, dass das Spiel keinen eigenen Artikel bekommt, weil es genau der Handlung des Hauptspiels folgt, nur etwas abgespeckt. Du darfst aber gerne den Abschnitt im Spieleartikel etwas mehr zu den Unterschieden erweitern. Pandora -bin wichtig- Diskussion 12:26, 19. Feb. 2011 (CET) ::::Achso.. Ok ;) Clone Trooper 12:41, 19. Feb. 2011 (CET) Bildquellen Hallo Clone Trooper! Mir sind Bilder ein paar Bilder von dir aufgefallen, darunter Datei:Schachbrett.gif und Datei:Star Wars Schach Logo.jpg. Ihre Quellen und Urheberrecht sind mehr als fragwürdig (Google ist keine Quelle!), Schach Logo.jpg ist dazu noch sehr klein. Kümmere dich bitte sorgfältig um Quelle und Copyright, ansonsten müssen die Bilder leider gelöscht werden. Außerdem ziert eine Qualitätsmängel-Vorlage dein Bild Datei:Stickeralbum Cover.jpg, Hilfe zum Beheben der Mängel findest du hier. Gruß, Kyle [[Jedipedia:Administratoren|''Admin]] 12:02, 6. Mär. 2011 (CET) Quellen in Artikeln Hi, CT! Wenn du einen eigenen Artikel verfasst, musst du auch Quellen angeben, damit er bestehen bleibt und nicht gelöscht wird. Außerdem, wenn du etwas länger an dem Artikel arbeiten willst, solltest du die Vorlage UNDER CONSTRUCTION einfügen. Viele Grüße--[[Benutzer:Mando'ade|Mando]] 20px|link=Benutzer Diskussion:Mando'ade [[Benutzer:Mando'ade/Werkstatt|''Manufaktur]] 12:50, 6. Mär. 2011 (CET) :Tut mir Leid, wenn ich dir da widersprechen muss, Mando, aber bei Artikeln, die selber als Quelle zählen, ist das nicht so. Da sollten Weblinks sein, aber es muss ja keine Quellenangabe zur Quelle an sich gegeben werden (da das oftmals das im Artikel beschriebene an sich ist). Ich finde das auch nicht optimal, so ist es aber. KitDiskussion 12:54, 6. Mär. 2011 (CET) ::Das ist aber echt ein bisschen komisch, naja dann tuts mir leid CT, dass ich dir das jetzt vorgehalten habe. Viele Grüße--[[Benutzer:Mando'ade|''Mando]] 20px|link=Benutzer Diskussion:Mando'ade [[Benutzer:Mando'ade/Werkstatt|''Manufaktur]] 13:02, 6. Mär. 2011 (CET) Wie dem auch sei, der betreffende Artikel ist doch recht knapp geraten. Deswegen hat er sich auch gerade die Stub-Vorlage eingefangen. Da muss einfach mehr her wenn er bleiben soll, z.B. zum Spielinhalt, zur Entwiclung etc. ... Bemühe dich vor allem um einen zusammenhängenden Text. Kyle [[Jedipedia:Administratoren|''Admin]] 13:10, 6. Mär. 2011 (CET) :Soll ich vielleicht auch noch schreiben wie man Schach spielt? ^^ Dann wäre es zumindest länger :P Clone Trooper 13:13, 6. Mär. 2011 (CET) ::Das Problem, weswegen der Artikel schon einmal gelöscht wurde, ist, dass das nicht das einzige Star Wars Schach ist. Es müssten alle Schach-Spiele von Star Wars vorkommen, damit er nicht gelöscht wird. 'KitDiskussion 13:18, 6. Mär. 2011 (CET) :::Zumindest aus meiner Sicht ist der Artikel nicht wahnsinnig relevant. Also versuche entweder, das ganze sauber und vollstäng abzuarbeiten, damit er bleiben kann, oder lass es bleiben. Das nimmt dir dann ja keiner übel. Ich verweise an der Stelle noch auf meinen Post weiter oben (zu den Bildern). Kyle [[Jedipedia:Administratoren|Admin''']] 13:24, 6. Mär. 2011 (CET)